onversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of rare items
'Furniture' Grand Piano ''' '''Price: 7,000 PPs Description: In grand pianos, the frame and strings are horizontal, with the strings extending away from the keyboard. There's no better way to show sophistication in your pad! Brown Five-Piece Drum Set Price: 7,000 PPs Description: A beautifully crafted E-Percussion 5-piece drum set; cymbals and hardware included. Roll with this bad boy, and you'll have a posse 12-deep in no time at all! Full Stack Amplifier ''' '''Price: 3,500 PPs Description: Anybody who's anybody knows that, if you want mind blowing sound, then you want the Face Melter full stack amplifier. You'll definitely want to crank this baby up to eleven! Gold Microphone with (Low) Boom Stand ''' '''Price: 3,000 PPs Description: Boom microphone stands are a great alternative to regular microphone stands that can get in the way of your musical equipment. Comes in two sizes for use with various instruments. Gold Microphone with Stand Price: 2,000 PPs Description: Be the lead singer in your own garage band with this microphone with stand. Acrylic Bubble Chair Price: 2,500 PPs Description: This unique chair is a bubble formed from acrylic and lined with red velvet fabric. Tuscan Fireplace Price: 5,000 PPs Description: This fireplace is part of the Tuscan furniture collection. The comforting feel of a real fireplace can add character and sophistication to any home. Spark a flame and feel the love. Bubblemaster 2000 Price: 7,500 PPs Description: With the Bubblemaster 2000 you are livin' in style; there is no better way to strut your stuff. Turn any pad into a party palace; bubble your water automatically without even needing to eat gassy foods! Entertainment Center ''' '''Price: 6,500 PPs Description: This is a full entertainment system, complete with a small flatscreen television, home stereo receiver, drawers, and other decorations. Swinging Porch Bench Price: 8,000 PPs Description: Enjoy a nice summer breeze on your porch with this hand-crafted swinging bench. Modern Fireplace Price: 5,000 PPs Description: The comforting feel of a real fireplace can add character and sophistication to any home. Spark a flame and feel the love. Intricate Wooden Chandelier ''' '''Price: 6,000 PPs Description: A chandelier makes a great accent to any room. This antique intricately carved chandelier was passed down from generation to generation as a precious family heirloom, before finding its way into Onverse. There is no better way to accent a fine chandelier than to hang a rubber chicken from it. Two Person Swing Set ''' '''Price: 9,000 PPs Description: Kick back and relax on your own personal swing set Bathtub Shower /w/ Rubber Duckie Curtains Price: 3,000 PPs Description: Show your love for rubber duckies with this rubber duckie-covered shower curtain. Bathtub and shower head included; what a deal! Golden Toilet Price: 3,000 PPs Description: If you have a taste for the finer things in life, then this toilet is for you. Made from 24kt gold, this toilet is truly a throne fit for a king. Portapotty ''' '''Price: 2,500 PPs Description: A classic blue portapotty with a sign that reads "No Unauthorized Dumping". Outhouse Price: 2,500 PPs Description: Sometimes, it's better to have a toilet that isn't attached to your house.' ' Hoefer Fitness Punching Bag Price: 4,000 PPs Description: No home gym is complete without a punching bag, and this Hoefer Fitness stand-alone punching bag does not disappoint. The Hoefer Fitness punching bag is incredibly resiliant to any attack you can throw at it, yet soft enough for even the most novice boxer. It is truly the only punching bag you will ever need. Basketball Hoop Price: 3,500 PPs Description: This basketball hoop is so awesome you'll be dunking in no time. Great White Shark Wall Mount Price: 8,000 PPs Description: The Great White shark is one of the most ferocious predators in the ocean. Be careful of those teeth; they are razor sharp! Jukebox ''' '''Price: 5,000 PPs Description: A 50s-style jukebox. Get your groove on and bring atmosphere into any pad. Telephone Booth Price: 4,000 PPs Description: Some souveniers you want to hold on to forever; this telephone booth is no exception. Now you can own your very own classic United Kingdom telephone booth replica. Telephone not included. Orchid Plant Price: 4,000 PPs Description: Direct from the International Orchid Growers Competition (IOGC) comes this year's winning flower! It stands over six feet tall, and is a monument to what sunlight, water, and a little genetic engineering can accomplish. Statue of a Bodhisattva Price: 4,000 PPs Description: This hand crafted statue depicts a Bodhisattva. A Bodhisattva is an enlightened being who has devoted his life to helping others obtain buddahood for the benefit of all living things. This Bodhisattva is holding up a plaque with the Kanji symbol for wisdom depicted on it. Multicolored Beaker Collection ''' '''Price: 1000 PPs Description:'''This is a full collection of lab flasks and beakers. This one is of particular note because of it’s array of colors, which is never a good sign just before mixing the vials. '''Vampire Coffin Price:'7500 PPs '''Description:'This decorative coffin was found during an Ancient Moon Excavation, its contents are a mystery to all. '''Gem Encrusted Wall Shield Price: 6000 PPs Gender: Both Description: This wall shield is perfect decorative piece to bring to any castle together. It displays a family crest, surrounded by finely crafted details. 'Clothes' Red Vampire Cape Price: 2,500 PPs Gender: Both Description: This vampire cape features a very high collar to distract people before feeding. Vampire Cross ''' '''Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: This necklace burns with the blood of vengeance! Wear it with your vampire outfit for the full effect. Binoculars Price:'''3000 Pps '''Description: Show your adventurous side with these fashionable binoculars worn about the neck Rockstar Cowboy Hat Price: 2,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: Do you wanna be a rockstar? Throw on this bad boy and there will be no doubt. Warning: Only those prepared to rock the house should put on this hat. Dragon Embroidered Leather Pants Price: 1,500 PPs Gender: Male Description: These black leather pants are delicately embroidered with an intricate dragon. Stroll into the Shark Tank in these bad boys, and even the sharks will give you respect. White/Black Rhinestone Tube Top ''' '''Price: 1,500 PPs Gender: Female Description: A white/black tube top elegantly decorated with rhinestones. You have officially been bedazzled! Spiked Dragon Pants ''' '''Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: The spikes on these babies will put the guys in their place and the girls all over you! Striped Spaghetti Strap Tanktop ' '''Price:'2000 PPs '''Gender: Female Description:'''An extra tight spaghetti strap tank top. '''Flame Slip-on Shoes Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: These slip-ons are en fuego! Get em' while they're hot! White Rhinestone Slip-on Shoes Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: These rare rhinestone slip-ons give you an edge that is not to be missed. Cute and comfortable. Black Rhinestone Slip-on Shoes Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: These rare rhinestone shoes give you an edge that is not to be missed. Cute and comfortable. Skull Slip-on Shoes ''' '''Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: These slip-ons turn bare feet into cloaked digits of destruction. Skinny Red/Green/Black Goth Buckled Pants ' '''Price:'2500 PPs '''Gender: Both Description:'Whether you are punk, rock, emo, or goth, these pants are sure to show your wild side. '''Red/Green/Black Goth Buckled Pants ' 'Price:'2500 PPs '''Gender: Both Description:'Whether you are punk, rock, emo, or goth, these pants are sure to show your wild side. '''Raggae Knit Gloves ' '''Price: 1500 PPs Gender: Both Description: A pair of knit gloves for cold winter days. They are perfect for packing snowballs! Zebra Print Boxing Gloves ''' '''Price: 1777 PPs Gender: Both Description: Nobody said looking good was easy but having the right set of boxing gloves to match your outfit helps. Rainbow Knit Gloves ''' '''Price: 1500 PPs Gender: Both Description: A pair of knit gloves for cold winter days. They are perfect for packing snowballs! Rainbow Knit Scarf ''' '''Price: 2000 PPs Gender: Both Description: A beautifully crafted scarf from the Katz Collection. Keep yourself warm and stylish on those chilly nights. Rainbow Toboggan ''' '''Price: 3000 PPs Gender: Both Description: This knitted toboggan cap is much like a beanie, but has two side straps for pulling the cap down tight. It is complete with fuzzies on both the top and the straps. Rainbow Beanie ''' '''Price: 3000 PPs Gender: Both Description: The beanie is a brimless cap, usually woven from coarse fibers such as wool. However, this one is woven out of virtual alpaca chin fur. Black Cowboy Hat ''' '''Price: 1,000 PPs Gender: Both Description: This is a rare black cowboy hat. You'll be hollerin' yeehaw when you throw on this western wear. Get along little doggie! Golden Top Hat ''' '''Price: 1,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: This top hat is made of solid gold. Nobody, but nobody wears solid old! This rare hat goes well with the Golden Suit and Golden Boots. Golden Clock Chain ' '''Price:'3,000 PPs '''Gender: Male Description: Okay, there's bling, and then there's BLING. This clock chain is so money, you'll have a posse twelve-deep in no time, and time is money! Gimmick Glasses ''' '''Price: 1,500 PPs Gender: All Description: These ginormous gimmick sunglasses are for someone with a sense of humor. Why just block your eyes from the sun's harmful rays when you can block your whole body? Multi-Colored Shutter Shades ''' '''Price: 2,000 PPs Gender: All Description: These rare multi-colored shutter shades are all the rage. Be the first in the club to sport these fab shades! 3D Glasses Price: 2,000 PPs Gender: All Description: With these glasses, everything in Onverse will become 3D! Wait, what's that? You say it's already in 3D? Well... Okay, maybe it'll look the same, but you won't! You'll look ready for a cheesy drive-in horror flick! Hey, do you like "INVADERS FROM PLANET DOOM", or "ZOMBIE DENTIST ACADEMY"? How about "THE HAUNTING OF BETHESDA CITY COUNCIL"? That was a good one. Or maybe you like "THE FINAL MOVE", a classic in the (admittedly small) sub-genre of "chess horror" films? Orange 70s Top Hat Price: 1,800 PPs Gender: Male Description: Nothing says "sophisticated" like a 70s top hat to match your suit. Blue 70s Top Hat Price: 1,800 PPs Gender: Male Description: Nothing says "sophisticated" like a 70s top hat to match your suit. Dreadlock Toboggan Price: '''4,000 PPs '''Gender: Both Description: This knitted toboggan cap is fully equipped with instant dreadlocks. Who said growing dreadlocks takes a long time! Pirate Face Bandana ''' '''Price: 3,500 PPs Gender: Both Description: This rare face bandana lets people know you are in the business of plundering! Black Leather Goth Belt ''' '''Price: '''2500 PPs '''Gender: Both Description:'Go goth with this cross studded belt. '''Pink 70s Top Hat ' '''Price: 1800 PPs Gender: Both Description: Nothing says "sophisticated" like a 70s top hat to match your suit. Pink 70s Tuxedo ''' '''Price: 3000 PPs Gender: Male Description: Some suits are dumb and some are even dumber, own either one of these suits and you will be the talk of the town. Pink 70s Dress Shoes ''' '''Price: 1000 PPs Gender: Male Description: The 70s live again with these old school loafers. Pink 70s Cane ''' '''Price: 2500 PPs Gender: Both Description: This is a cane used for walking, but can also be used to show your style. Blue 70s Cane ''' '''Price: 2500 PPs Gender: Both Description: This is a cane used for walking, but can also be used to show your style. Orange 70s Cane ''' '''Price: 2500 PPs Gender: Both Description: This is a cane used for walking, but can also be used to show your style. Silver Sequin New Years Top Hat ''' '''Price: 1800 PPs Gender: Both Description: Ring in the new year with this flashy sequin top hat Black Sequin New Years Top Hat Price: 1800 PPs Gender: Both Description: Ring in the new year with this flashy sequin top hat Golden Leather Briefcase Price: 2000 PPs Gender: Both Description: This stylish leather briefcase is perfect for business on the go. Golden Cane Price: 3000 PPs Gender: Both Description: This is a cane used for walking, but can also be used to show your style. Wedding Dress Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Female Description: An elegant wedding dress. For that special day! Golden Boots Price: 1,000 PPs Gender: All Description: These boots are made of solid gold. Nobody, but nobody wears solid gold! These rare boots go well with the Golden Top Hat and Golden Suit. Golden Suit Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: This suit is made of solid gold. Nobody, but nobody wears solid gold! This rare suit goes well with the Golden Top Hat and Golden Boots. Turquoise Floral Sun Dress Dress Price: 2,500 PPs Gender: Female Description: A beautiful Turquoise Floral Sun Dress, perfect for turning heads. Formal Tuxedo Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: Whether its worn for a wedding or a night out on the town, a tuxedo is a must for those special occasions. Orange 70s Tuxedo Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: Some suits are dumb and some are even dumber, own either one of these suits and you will be the talk of the town. Blue 70s Tuxedo Price: 3,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: Some suits are dumb and some are even dumber, own either one of these suits and you will be the talk of the town. Orange 70s Dress Shoes Price: 1,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: The 70s live again with these old school loafers. Blue 70s Dress Shoes Price: 1,000 PPs Gender: Male Description: The 70s live again with these old school loafers. ' ' Rhinestone Kamees Price: 5,000 PPs Gender: Female Description: The kamees is a long dress-like tunic or shirt worn in South and Central Asia. This kamees is of exquisite quality and is lined with fancy rhinestones. Grey and Brown/ Purple and Pink Western Shirt Price: '3500 PPs '''Gender'Both 'Description'Complete that western outfit with this western styled button up shirt. '''Grey and Brown/ Purple and Pink Short Sleeve Western Shirt Price: '3500 PPs '''Gender'Both 'Description'Complete that western outfit with this western styled button up shirt. '''Striped School Skirt Price: '''4000 PPs '''Gender: Female Description:'''Be the envy of all the girls in your classroom with this school girl skirt, don’t worry it meets uniform requirements. '''Psychedelic Hawaiian Shirt Price: 500 PPs Gender: Both Description: Mahalo! This Hawaiian shirt is a button-down, colorful shirt for hangin' out on the beach in the sun. This shirt is made through a special dyeing process that can trick the eye into seeing unicrons and rainbows! Barrel Costume Price: 3,500 PPs Gender: All Description: They say that one out of every thousand barrel costumes comes with 1,000,000 CCs inside. I don't believe it, personally; I just like to wait around on the island until somebody comes over with their hammer and thinks I'm gonna reveal PPs. Then, I pop on my ghost costume and scare the boots off 'em! Cardboard Box Costume Price: 3,500 PPs Gender: All Description: Only with space-age technology can this very high-tech and complex box be possible. I mean, how do we stuff half of your body into this little box? The proof is in the pudding, literally. We turn half your body into pudding so it can fit in the box. Genius, right? Heart Eyepatch Price: 1,500 PPs Gender: All Description: Losing an eye has never been more fashionable than with these eyepatch selections. Star Eyepatch Price: 1,500 PPs Gender: All Description: Losing an eye has never been more fashionable than with these eyepatch selections. Icefall Jump Suit Price: '''5000 PPs '''Gender: Both Description:'''This snow suit is specifically designed to withstand snowball impacts, while at the same time allowing ease of movement. Snowballs hurts, ya know? '''Blue/Orange Splatball Jump Suit Price: '''5000 PPs '''Gender: Both Description:'''This jumpsuit is specifically designed to withstand paintball impacts, while at the same time allowing ease of movement. Paintballs hurt, ya know? '''Pets Fire/Earth/Sky/Emerald/Grayscale Dragon Price: 100,000 PPs (Per Dragon) 'Pets' Type: Premium/Exotic Description: On an expedition through Volcano Island's caverns, four eggs were found tucked away deep inside Hollow Hill; these four eggs were taken from their nest, and incubated under close supervision. From these four eggs came the Fire, Earth, Sky and Emerald dragons. Whether you fancy yourself a pet lover, or just like owning something that most others can never achieve, the Fire/Earth/Sky/Emerald Dragon is the pet for you. DJ Monkey Price: 30,000 PPs Type: Premium/Exotic Description: Next time you are at the club or just chilling at your pad, bust out your DJ monkey and get the party started like it's Planet of the Apes. He drops the bombest beats cause he's got thumbs on his feet! Pink Monkey With Rainbow Shirt Price: 30,000 PPs Type: Premium/Exotic Description: This rare pink monkey is looking for a good home and a loving owner. We don't know where she got the bow. Scorpion Price: 3,500 PPs Type: Furniture Description: DANGER! Scorpions are predatory arthropod animals; don't get too close, or you just might get stung. Unicorn Price: 60,000 PPs Type: Premium/Exotic Description: The name unicorn comes from Latin, unus meaning 'one' and cornu meaning 'horn'. Luckily the crew at Onverse were able to capture one of these mythical creatures in the wild. The Unicorn makes a great pet, and now for the first time ever you can own this symbol of honesty and purity. Black Bear Price: 30000 PPs Type: Premium/Exotic Description: Who ever thought a bear could be such a great pet? This Black Bear is both a companion and a great deterrent for unwanted guests! Brown Bear Price: 30000 PPs Type: Premium/Exotic Description: Who ever thought a bear could be such a great pet? This Brown Bear is both a companion and a great deterrent for unwanted guests! Category:List